


It Begins

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [36]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Charlotte gets her period for the first time and Ellie is off on a girls trip.





	It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.
> 
> I hope this was as amusing as I tried to make it!

Nick stood down the hallway, eyes locked in a glare to the closed bathroom door. A door that had been closed for an  _ hour _ . A door which Charlotte was behind. 

Okay so maybe he was a creep for just standing there waiting for her to come out, but he didn’t even hear a single thing from behind the door so what could she possibly be doing in there? Not only that, but she had been acting off all day. Annoyed about every little thing, frustrated, and looking on the verge of tears when something irritated her.

It reminded him  _ a lot _ of how Ellie was when she was on her-

Oh.

Shit.

_ Fuck _ .

Nick knocked on the door.

“Charlotte? You okay in there?” 

It took a few seconds, as if she was thinking of not responding at all.

“I’m fine, just not..feeling good. I’ll be out in a minute.”

He sighed. “Princess, let me in. I know what’s going on.”

A sniffle sounded from the other side before the door unlocked and slowly opened. Nick looked down to see her on the floor right by the door, knees pulled up to her chest with tear stained cheeks.

“It’s embarrassing.” She said with a whimper.

Nick crouched down in front of her, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “No it’s not princess, it’s a normal, albeit annoying, thing.”

“Yeah well- it’s embarrassing when the only one here is my  _ dad _ .” Charlotte said with a wet scoff. Nick’s lips twitched, there was a little of his Charlotte shining through.

“Do you want me to call your mom, have her come back early?” 

She shook her head quickly. “No! Mom has been looking forward to this girls weekend with the others forever. I’m not making her leave early just because her daughter finally got her...monthly monster!” 

Nick choked on his spit at her wording.  _ Monthly monster?! _

“I’m sorry? How did you come up with  _ that  _ one?” 

Charlotte’s lips twitched upwards. “It’s better then ‘cookie monster’.”

“ _ Cookie monster _ ?!” Nick said with eyebrows raised high.

“Well yeah, because Morgan calls it her cooki-”

“Oh gross stop!” Nick gagged. “I should have known that came from Morgan.”

A small giggle escaped her before she frowned again. 

Nick became serious again too. “Doesn’t your mom have..stuff lying around in here somewhere?”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “You mean pads or tampons?”

“Ick.” He made a face. “That’s just wrong coming out of your mouth.”

She rolled her eyes but then gestured to the open cabinet under the sink. “She must have only had a little left and took what she had with her just in case this weekend. There’s nothing.”

“....Any way you’ll go to the store and buy it?”

“Dad..my underwear is stuffed with toilet paper.”

Nick gagged again, jumping up. “Okay  _ ew _ .” 

Which is how Nick found himself standing in front of the aisle at the store, pulling out his phone to text Tim.

**Nick:** _Dude I need some help_

**Tim:** _With what?_

**Nick:** _ Charlotte has her period and now I'm standing in the store not knowing what the hell to buy _

**Tim:** _ Ouch. And you don't want to bother Ellie. _

**Nick:** _ Exactly. Why are there so many types?! _

**Tim:** _ Every woman is different? _

**Nick:** _ They all have the same parts.. _

**Nick:** _ And which brand do I even buy?! _

**Tim:** _ Nick just buy whatever right now, something to hold off till Ellie comes back. _

**Nick:** _ TIM THERE’S A WHOLE AISLE TO CHOOSE FROM _

**Tim:** _ Breathe Nick. She’s not gonna die if you choose wrong. _

**Nick:** _ Oh god is it possible for them to bleed out and DIE?! _

**Tim:** _ Oh geez, get a grip Nick you know that’s not possible. _

**Nick:** _ YOU BREATHE MCGEE! _

**Tim:** _ I am, you however, are not.  _

**Nick:** _ Why is every girl we know on that damn girls trip?! _

**Tim:** _ Just close your eyes and choose man, she’ll survive for three days on whichever you choose. _

Nick did just that, and practically ran out of the store with it after paying feeling the amused eyes of the cashier on him.

When Ellie returned home three days later, she stopped short at the sight that greeted her in the living room.

Nick and Charlotte were both spread out on opposite ends of the couch, blankets tucked around them, Charlotte with a heating pad on her stomach, stuffing their faces with ice cream right from the cartons...with  _ The Notebook _ playing on the TV.

“What is going on in here?” Ellie asked slowly and carefully, dropping her bag on the floor.

“Ellie!” Nick shouted, in seconds jumping off the couch and wrapping her in a huge hug that was enough to lift her off the ground.

“Um Nick-” She choked out. His arms still tightly around her. “Can’t..breathe..”

He quickly let go, her feet touching the floor once more. “Sorry.” He mumbled a little sheepishly. 

Charlotte muffled her laugh around a spoonful of ice cream from the couch. 

“Again I’ll ask..what’s going on.” Ellie asked, hands on her hips.

“I got my period.” Charlotte said with a huff. “Dad is just happy you’re back so you can ‘take care of me’, which is dumb because he was doing fine if not a little spazzy.”

“I was not  _ spazzy _ !” 

“What?! You got your period and no one thought to at least text me?!” 

Nick cringed back. “You were looking forward to this trip, we knew you’d come back early if you knew-”

“Well of course she’s my baby!”

Charlotte raised her hand slowly from the couch. “Uh..I’m almost twelve, not exactly a baby. Technically I’m a woman now-”

Nick made a ‘gah’ noise. “No! Don’t say those words!”

“Well Johnny said-”

“You told Johnny and not me?!” Ellie screeched. 

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “Uh..well..Morgan was on the trip with you lucky her being fourteen and since Johnny wasn’t-”

“Wait wait!” Nick said loudly, holding up his hands. “Back up! Johnny said  _ what _ about you being a woman now?!”

If possible Charlotte’s eyes widened even more before a pained look crossed her face. 

“Oh cramps! They hurt so bad!”

“Hey don’t use cramps as a way to avoid the question!” 

“Johnny knew before  _ me?!” _

Both turned to look at Ellie.

“Uh-” Charlotte blinked for a second then held up her double chocolate ice cream. “Peace offering?”

Ellie stared at the ice cream. “Okay fine, but only because it’s chocolate.”

As Ellie moved to sit with Charlotte on the couch, both digging into the ice cream, Nick still stood there.

“Um excuse me?!  _ Johnny said what?!” _


End file.
